Versión alternativa: Poción de Amor no 8
by Marietta Umbridge
Summary: Es mi propia versión de lo que debió ocurrir en el comic Love Potion# 8. El equipo avatar se encuentra con los nómadas de la tierra para celebrar un festín de amor, Chong y Lily les ofrecen una poción de amor que tiene efectos muy extraños. . .


Poción de Amor # 8 (mi version)

Hola a todos, después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, he decidido retomar mis historias anteriores y escribir nuevas.

Esta vez les presento un fic de lo que según yo debió haber pasado en el comic "Love Potion # 8". Podría ser, la versión detallada del comic, así que espero les guste ! (Para los que no conocen el comic les dejo un link: albums/y116/Easternborder/Love%20Potion%20Number%208/ )

Mi fanfic Se sitúa luego del episodio "The headband"

Escribo sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión

* * *

Después de haber escapado de la fiesta de baile que Aang había organizado para sus ex compañeros de escuela, los chicos decidieron adentrarse aún mas en la Nación de Fuego, para así aprender mas de ésta y de su geografía. Aang llevaba consigo algunos mapas que obtuvo en la escuela, Sokka los había estudiado y habían decidido ir a visitar un pequeño pueblo llamado "Ir-Gehn-Wuo".

Sin embargo, por una u otra razón y pese al maravilloso paisaje tropical, la Nación de Fuego les parecía un territorio muy peligroso. Para colmo, Sokka no hacía las cosas mas sencillas, pues se la pasaba calificando de enemigo cada cosa que encontraban a su paso, ya fuesen:"las nubes enemigas", "las rocas enemigas", "los pato-tortuga enemigos" etc. Debido a esto Aang y sus amigos habían estado volando sobre la Nación de Fuego por un par de días sin descanso alguno, pues no osaban quedarse en cualquier lugar a descansar.

- Tenemos que un lugar encontrar, aaajeem, perdón, tenemos que encontrar un lugar para descansar – dijo Aang a los demás, adormilado – Estoy tan cansado que ya ni puedo hablar bien!

- mmmmmmrrrrrrgggggggggggg - Appa pareció coincidir con la idea de Aang, pues un fuerte rugido salió de su garganta

- Bien, creo que eso fue un "si" de parte de Appa! – respondió Sokka – Busquemos un lugar donde aterrizar, pero no cerca de esos árboles enemigos eeeh Aang! – Advirtió Sokka señalando abajo un pequeño grupo de árboles

- Descuida Sokka, buscare un buen lugar para descansar – dijo Aang

Aang vio a una distancia moderada un pequeño claro rodeado sólo por árboles y rocas, y decidió aterrizar ahí.

- Crees que es seguro? – Preguntó Katara a Aang

- mmmm, no lo sé. . . – Respondió Aang al mismo tiempo que Appa efectuaba el aterrizaje. Una vez en tierra, Aang descendió rápidamente de Appa y dijo - Esperen un poco, voy a ver que no haya ningún peligro!

Pasados unos 5 min. aproximadamente Aang regreso e informó al resto del grupo que al parecer no había nada de que preocuparse.

- Parece que es seguro! .

Al escucharlo, Toph y Sokka sacaron de inmediato sus sacos para dormir y se recostaron cerca de las patas de Appa, quien de igual manera, ya se había preparado para dormir. Aang regresó a la silla de montar de Appa para sacar unas cuantas mantas para dormir.

- Pssssssst Aang – Le llamó Katara quien estaba al otro extremo de la silla – En verdad crees que estamos seguros aquí? – Dijo susurrando

- Mmmm tal vez se podría decir que es mi instinto de Avatar, pero tengo un buen presentimiento sobre éste lugar – Explico Aang mirándola de manera despreocupada

- Ok, confío en ti – Sonrió Katara finalmente y ambos se prepararon para luego dormir.

. . . .

Cuando despertaron era un día hermoso, soleado y cálido. . .

- Buenos días Appa, buenos días Momo, buenos días chicos! – saludó Aang entusiasmado

- Buenos días Aang – respondió Katara muy sonriente

- Buenos días Aang. . .qué hay de desayunar? – intervino Sokka

- mmmm sólo algunas nueces. . . – dijo Katara examinando el resto de sus provisiones

- Oh noo! – replicó Sokka decepcionado

De pronto Toph, quien casi venia de despertar, les dijo:

- Chicos parece que alguien se dirige hacia nosotros, siento muchas vibraciones, diría que se trata de un grupo de personas. . . creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos!

Una vez dicho esto, los cuatro subieron en Appa, quien ya se preparaba para volar, cuando de pronto, una melodía llegó a sus oídos. Era un hombre tocando la guitarra y cantando, pero la voz les sonaba algo familiar

- Qué? Esperen, conozco esa voz! – Exclamo Sokka y todos se quedaron quietos para escuchar la canción, la cual comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte y clara, pues aquel hombre se acercaba cada vez mas a donde ellos estaban.

_"El amor, el amor, el amor_

_está aquí y allá, el amor, el amor_

_ es una rosa en fulgor_

_el amor, el amor nos muestra a todos su color, sí!"_

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros confundidos y Toph dijo – El que haya compuesto esa canción, debe tener serios problemas mentales!

- Quienes son estas personas Sokka? – preguntó Aang

- hmmmmm aaah! Pero si son los nómadas que conocimos cuando nos dirigíamos a Omashu! – dijo Sokka

- Es verdad! - dijo Aang esforzándose para ver mejor las caras de esas personas - Vaya, quién lo diría! – Exclamó bajando enseguida de Appa. El resto del grupo lo siguió

- Hola amigos humanos! – saludó el hombre que dirigía el grupo - Como que se me hacen conocidos. . .!

Sokka en seguida se golpeo la cabeza con la mano, como gesto de desesperación. No podía entender cómo se habían olvidado de él y de los demás!

- Hola, no nos recuerdan? Yo soy Sokka, el es Aang el Avatar, ella es Katara y les presento a Toph! Ustedes nos ayudaron a pasar por la "Cueva de los dos enamorados" ya se acuerdan? – por un segundo Aang y Katara se miraron con timidez, al recordar la "Cueva de los dos enamorados"

-Ahh en serio? Pues, yo soy Lily y éste es mi esposo Chong – respondió de manera sonriente y cortes la mujer que llevaba una flor en su cabello

- Aha! – Interrumpió Chong tocando su guitarra – Ahora los recuerdo! Pero, quien es ella? - dijo señalando a Toph

- Soy una maestra tierra, mi nombre es Toph! – Contesto enérgicamente mientras Sokka golpeaba de nuevo su frente con su mano, pues, él acababa de presentar a Toph.

- Hemos venido aquí para celebrar un "festín de amor", y creo que ustedes deberían celebrar con nosotros, nos daría mucho gusto!

Aang y Katara enseguida se mostraron entusiasmados por lo que Chong acababa de decir, sin embargo, Sokka y Toph se mostraban un poco renuentes, ante esta idea, así que Aang insistió:

- Vamos chicos! no nos hará daño, podemos tomarnos el día libre para descansar y recobrar nuestra energía, además, tal vez podamos aprender algo de ellos!

- Genial! – dijo Toph con un tono sarcástico - Era obvio que pies ligeros se iba a querer quedar. . .

-Vamos Sokka, qué dices? – Preguntó Aang lanzando una mirada persuasiva a su amigo.

- hhmmmm un festín de amoooor. . . – Dijo Sokka pensativo tocando su mentón – Suena cursi. . . pero por otro lado, siempre he sido fan de los festines! . . . bien, iremos con ustedes - respondió Sokka

- Pues sólo síganme! – exclamó Chong tocando su guitarra y comenzando a cantar nuevamente

. . . .

Finalmente, llegaron a un pequeño prado no muy lejos de ahí. A los alrededores había hermosos árboles y flores de diferentes colores, hacía calor, un calor muy agradable y húmedo que invitaba a la relajación. Lily, Chong y el resto de los nómadas comenzaron a decorar y a preparar el festín. Adornaron todo con bellas flores, velas y listones. Además, pusieron sobre troncos y mesas improvisadas varios platillos que habían llevado. Todo parecía como salido de un sueño.

Una vez todo listo Chong y Lily anunciaron:

- Estamos reunidos aquí el día de hoy, para celebrar la fuerza más potente que hay en el mundo: El amor! Además, hemos leído en un libro antiguo que este lugar es muy espiritual, y la energía de amor esta presente por doquier – aclaró Chong en un tono serio y a la vez dramático

Aang y Katara intercambiaron miradas de entusiasmo, Sokka y Toph intercambiaron miradas de asombro e incredulidad. De todas formas el festín comenzó. Todos tenían frente a ellos unos tarros de madera con un brebaje de color morado.

- Qué es esto? – preguntó Sokka mirando de manera extraña la bebida

- Es la poción de amor # 8 – respondió Chong – Las otras siete no resultaron muy bien que digamos. . . por eso la bautizamos así

- Bueno, eso me tranquiliza – dijo Sokka tomando un gran trago – mmmm de todas formas qué cosa le pusieron?

- Moras y azúcar! – Contestó Lily, y al decir esto, el resto del grupo bebió de la poción de amor # 8 – además, contiene un ingrediente secreto que les permitirá abrir sus corazones para dar y recibir amor!

- Umm y. . . qué se supone que hagamos en un festín del amor? – preguntó Aang - Es la primera vez que participo en uno. . . – añadió encogiéndose de hombros

Chong y Lily se rieron y contestaron – Sólo déjate llevar, sigue la corriente . . .

- Déjate "caer a ciegas" – dijo Lily al momento que se dejaba caer de espaldas sin siquiera mirar y Chong la atrapaba en sus brazos sonriendo.

- Entonces podemos realizar cosas que nos permitirán construir aún mas confianza con nuestros amigos? – preguntó Katara

- Por supuesto! – respondió Chong

- Vaya! Suena bien - dijo Katara

- Bueno, basta ya de hablar! Esto es un festín del amor, así que a comeeeer! – dijo Sokka tomando una pieza de pan. La idea de Sokka fue secundada por Toph y posteriormente todo el mundo empezó a comer.

Aang y Katara comian juntos y platicaban también con los demás, Toph y Sokka estaban muy concentrados comiendo.

- Gño puedo creer que casi dije que gño a eshto – dijo Sokka con la boca llena de comida

- nnhhhmmmm yo tampoco – dijo Toph entusiasmada tomando mas comida - en todo caso, me alegra estar aquí contigo Sokka!

- A mi también mi pequeña maestra metal y tierra!. . . Hey ya probaste el guisado de pollo-avestruz con zanahorias?!

- Aún no, pero deberías probar este delicioso estofado de alcachofas! – Sugirió Toph dándole una pequeña probadita a Sokka

- nnhhhmmmmmm, delicioso Toph, delicioso! En verdad debo decir que tienes muchos talentos y uno de ellos es olfatear los mejores platillos! Eso me encanta! – señaló Sokka abrazando por los hombros a Toph

- Hahahahahaha – rió Toph sonrojandose levemente, _estaba pasando un rato muy agradable con Sokka_ – Ahh no lo sé, creo que la poción de amor esta surtiendo efecto en mi, como que me dan ganas de abrazar a alguien en este momento!

- Aaaargg, sé exactamente a lo que te refieres mi querida Toph. . . con todo ese discurso del amor y la poción realmente me dan ganas de abrazar a Suki o a Yue. . .

Toph se quedó helada ante la respuesta de Sokka, _definitivamente no era lo que ella quería oír_

– Siii, creo que mejor voy a dar una vuelta, nos vemos! – respondió Toph levantándose inmediatamente de la mesa para adentrarse en el bosque, _quería estar sola._

_. . . ._

Mientras tanto, Aang y Katara quienes ya habían terminado de comer, disfrutaban de la música, cuando de pronto uno de los muchachos se acercó y les dijo:

– Hola, mi nombre es Ohev! Estábamos pensando que sería divertido decir una cosa que nos guste sobre los demás, ya saben para entrar mas en ambiente . . . qué dicen? Si quieres tu puedes comenzar – le dijo a Aang

- Yo? eeeem . . . – Aang miró a Katara – Creo que lo que me gusta de ti Katara es . . . Aang se sintió mareado al contemplar el bello rostro de Katara y recordó muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella. _A caso la poción esta haciendo efecto? _pensó – Pues yoo. . . yoo. . . simplemente creo que eres genial! – dijo finalmente sintiendo como se ruborizaba, cuando Katara lo miró con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Katara también se preguntó si la poción estaba haciendo efecto, pues encontraba muy dulce la manera en que Aang hablaba de ella y se ruborizaba al hablar. El ambiente era tan seductor y agradable que Katara se sentía completamente atraída hacia Aang.

- Vamos ahora es tu turno! – recordó Ohev a Katara, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad

- Hey Ohev! – alguien interrumpió para llamar al chico – Ven con nosotros!

- Si allá voy! Disculpen chicos, enseguida vuelvo – les dijo Ohev – Pero no se detengan, sigan con esta práctica de amor, todos debemos hacerlo!

- Siii, no te preocupes, lo-lo haremos! – titubeo Katara.

- Vaya, esta es una verdadera fiesta de amor! – exclamó Aang mirando a Ohev partir hacia un grupo de chicos y chicas

Katara miró con ternura a Aang. De pronto, un cálido sentimiento se apodero de ella haciéndola recordar todas las cosas que le gustan sobre Aang

- Emmm si, así parece – comenzó la chica con una voz nerviosa. Aang volteó a verla cuando ella habló y se quedo mirándola, embelesado por la belleza y timidez de Katara – Eemmm dónde estábamos? – preguntó la chica para desviar la atención de la penetrante mirada de Aang

- En que tenías que decirme algo que te agrade de mi – respondió Aang tratando de disimular la emoción que sentía por saber la respuesta de Katara.

- Ah siii! Es cierto. . . – dijó Katara al mismo tiempo que tocaba su cabello y se sonrojaba. Deseaba decirle muchas cosas. . _seguro era la poción_, pensó – Bien, lo que me gusta de ti es . . . bueno. . . mm recuerdas hace unos días en la fiesta secreta de baile, cómo bailamos? Y cómo inspiraste a esos chicos de la escuela? Y tu mmm . .

Aang escuchaba atentamente, pero por alguna razón Katara parecía no poder llegar al "grano". . . titubeaba constantemente y Aang notaba que estaba nerviosa. Hablaba del baile, del sentido del humor y la inspiración a los alumnos. . . así que finalmente Aang decidió intervenir para ayudarla a aclarar un poco sus ideas. . .

- Estas diciendo que te gusta como bailo?

- Eeemmm siii, es eso, me gusta mucho como bailas! – afirmó Katara. Era verdad, pero le quería decir muchas otras cosas mas, sin embargo no podía decidir cual de todas esas cosas le gustaban tanto como para hacérselo saber; simplemente deseaba hacerle saber cuan especial era él para ella, pero no podía.

- En serio? – preguntó Aang asombrado pero también contento

- Pues si, en verdad me sorprendiste el otro día, además, fue muy gentil como ayudaste a esos chicos. . . – Aang sonrió al oír esto

Luego de un momento de silencio Katara hablo nuevamente:

- mmm qué te parece si hacemos una "caída a ciegas"?

- Claro, suena divertido! – Respondió Aang

Ambos se levantaron para practicar el ejercicio que Chong y Lily les habían mostrado al inicio del festín, y de la misma manera, Katara se dejó caer en los brazos de Aang, quien de inmediato la atrapó. El tenerla tan cerca hacía que Aang se sonrojara y Katara también. Estaban seguros que esa poción realmente tenia un fuerte efecto, pues ambos podían sentir el amor fluyendo por todas partes.

- Aang. . . – Le llamó Katara – recuerdas la Cueva de los enamorados?

Aang trago saliva rápidamente, no se esperaba esa pregunta

- Po-por supuesto Katara – contestó vacilante

- Bueno, es que estaba pensando. . . – el corazón de Aang dio un vuelco, ante lo que imaginaba que Katara le iba a proponer - que es extraño lo que sucede cada vez que nos topamos con los nómadas de la tierra, como aquella vez dentro de esa cueva cuando tu y yo. . .

- Ahjaaa! – interrumpió Chong tocando su guitarra – Vengan a bailar!

_"El amor el amor el amor_

_Brilla con color_

_El amor el amor el amor . . . ."_

Ambos dejaron de hablar y Aang miró a Katara, de manera decidida, Katara se sonrojó, le gustaba cuando Aang la miraba así.

- Katara – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la chica – ven a bailar conmigo – Katara asintió y ambos comenzaron a bailar, al terminar el baile ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, aún abrazados. Katara no sabía que sucedía pero habría podido quedarse así por siempre, no podía escapar de la mirada de Aang y eso la emocionaba y a la vez la aterraba.

Aang, por su parte, sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, no podía evitar sentir tanta emoción, tanta magia y definitivamente no quería separarse de Katara, incluso deseaba que Katara le hablara nuevamente de lo que pasó en la cueva de los enamorados, deseaba que le propusiera lo mismo que aquella vez le había propuesto: Un beso. . . Realmente _eran los efectos de la poción?_ Se preguntaban ambos.

- Heem Katara – dijo Aang aclarando su voz, se había armado de valor y quería confesarle a Katara sus sentimientos - lo que yo quería decir antes era que. . .

- Aaaaaaammmiammiammm, que buena siesta! - interrumpió Sokka saliendo de entre unos arbustos, propiciando así que Aang y Katara se separaran – Ya está lista la cena? Dónde está Toph?

. . .

Toph se encontraba en el bosque, sentada cerca de unos arbustos al borde de un claro. Quería dejar de pensar tanto en Sokka, sabía que él pensaba siempre en otras chicas y eso, por alguna razón, la ponía triste. De pronto sintió una leve vibración.

- Quien anda ahí? – Preguntó

- Hola es Ohev, de los nómadas terrestres – Respondió el muchacho con timidez. Toph no lo recordaba por su nombre, pero su voz le parecía familiar

- Bien Ohev, no tengo nada contra ti, pero en verdad deseo estar sola en estos momentos

- Ya somos dos – la voz del chico sonaba triste – No podemos tratar de estar solos juntos? – preguntó sentándose al lado de ella

Por unos momentos el silencio reinó

- Así que eres del Reino Tierra huh? – interrumpió Toph – Yo también, y a veces extraño mucho mi hogar. . .

- Si, yo también, aunque. . . yo nunca tuve realmente una casa. Veras, mis padres trabajan para una familia muy rica y siempre hemos vivido en casa de esa familia. Sin embargo, un día decidí partir, pues quería ver el mundo. Poco tiempo después, conocí a Chong y Lily y hemos estado viajando juntos desde entonces. Ellos son como mi familia ahora, sin embargo también extraño a mis padres. . . – dijo con evidente tristeza

Toph nunca había conocido a nadie que se pareciera tanto a ella. De pronto lo reconoció.

- Tus padres no trabajan para la familia Bei-Fong o si?

- A caso tu eres, Toph, como Toph Bei-Fong? – preguntó Ohev sorprendido

- Siip, esa soy yo! – ahora comprendía porque la voz de Ohev le resultaba familiar, no era de los nómadas, era porque seguramente lo había escuchado en su propia casa anteriormente

- Debes estar bromeando! Bueno, es un gusto el conocerte finalmente Toph Bei-Fong! - sonrió Ohev dándole la mano a Toph – Hey Toph, por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?

Ohev y Toph caminaron por el campamento del festín, viendo a los demás bailar, mientras ellos conversaban. Definitivamente tenían muchas cosas en común y Toph se sentía emocionada de hablar con Ohev, le gustaba tanto hablar con él que había dejado de pensar en Sokka y se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

Toph contó a Ohev sobre su huida de casa, de como conoció a Aang y a los demás y de como se convirtió en maestro tierra de Aang. Le contó sobre la nueva misión en la Nación de Fuego y muchas otras cosas mas.

- Creo que eres una chica especial Toph!

- Uum gracias – Dijo Toph sonrojada. Estaba taan feliz y pensó que la poción podría estar realmente funcionando.

De pronto, cerca de donde se encontraban, pasó Chong tocando su guitarra y bailando con Lily

- Toph, te gustaría bailar conmigo? – preguntó Ohev, pero antes de que Toph pudiera responder, él ya había tomado la mano de Toph y cuando se dio cuenta, estaban bailando. _Era genial estar con Ohev_ pensó Toph

. . . .

Al final del día se sentaron todos nuevamente para cenar. Lily comenzó a servir la Poción de amor no. 8

- No mas poción para mi, gracias! Con una ha sido suficiente! – Dijo Sokka – Llevo todo el día pensando en el amor y lo único que he conseguido es ponerme melancólico!

Chong no pudo contener la risa y luego comenzó a cantar:

_"Es verdad que la poción de amor_

_Pone en movimiento el sentimiento de amor_

_Pero el ingrediente mágico del que Lily hablo _

_Es su propia creencia en el amooooooooor ssiii!"_

- Es verdad, sólo son moras, agua y azúcar! – Confirmó Lily – Todo lo que hayan experimentado el día de hoy, es verdadero amor que proviene de sus corazones, ninguna poción es responsable de eso. . .

Sintiéndose apenados por lo que había sucedido ese día, los chicos pretendieron que sabían que la poción no era nada mágico ni especial.

- Es obvio que no hay nada mágico en esa poción – dijo Aang avergonzado

- hehehehehe – Katara rió nerviosamente – Sii, como si alguno de nosotros hubiese pensado que estaba bajo un hechizo de amor, hehehehehe

Sin embargo, ambos sentían que algo mágico había ocurrido ese día.

. . . .

A la mañana siguiente cuando los chicos se preparaban para irse, Ohev llegó para despedirse de Toph

- Me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido – dijo mientras la abrazaba

- A mi también Ohev – respondió Toph. Rápidamente tomó una pequeña piedra y usando tierra control formó un corazón – Toma, hice esto para ti!

Ohev esbozó una gran sonrisa y tomo el corazón en sus manos. Posteriormente, tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Toph y le dió un dulce beso en la mejilla. Aang, Katara y Sokka miraron desde lejos la escena. Aang y Katara parecían emocionados por Toph, sin embargo, Sokka parecía un tanto molesto.

- Realmente espero que nos volvamos a ver Toph!

- Yo también. Estoy segura de que así será!. . . Por ahora debo partir, cuídate, nos vemos pronto!

- Hasta pronto! – dijo Ohev mientras veía a Toph reunirse con sus amigos

Una vez en Appa, Toph seguia tocando la mejilla donde Ohev la había besado.

- Quién era ese? – preguntó Sokka

- Alguien muy especial! – respondió Toph con aire soñador – Sokka la miro extrañado

- Creo que con o sin poción no. 8, el amor estaba definitivamente en el aire el día de ayer – dijo Katara sonriendo al mirar a Toph y sabiendo lo que ella también había sentido ese día. Aang asintió y se sonrojó levemente sin que nadie pudiera notarlo.

Después, Appa siguió volando hasta perderse entre las nubes, mientras el grupo de amigos continuaba su viaje.

_Fin._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews!


End file.
